La Vénus Fauve
by ceuxquisontenlaisse
Summary: Dans un road trip à la Kerouac, l'éducation vagabonde de Remus Lupin par Sirius Black (ou serait-ce l'inverse?).
1. Première Partie : Chapitre 1

**Première partie : Chapitre 1**

.

_P.O.V. : Remus_

.

« Tu vas quelque part petit? »

Et à cet instant je levais les yeux pour me trouver face à.. je ne sais pas en fait. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce qu'était Sirius Black, pas plus aujourd'hui que quand j'ai levé les yeux sur lui pour la première fois. Ce jour là donc. C'était peut-être un vagabond, ou un explorateur, ou juste un type qui avait du temps à perdre. Ce que je peux te dire de Sirius Black, ce que sans vraiment le savoir j'ai tout de suite su, c'est que c'est un type bien. Je dis pas qu'il était pas (et même encore aujourd'hui) à moitié fou. Mais un type bien quand même. Réglo tu vois, loyal quoi. C'est lui aussi qui m'a appris à parler comme ça. Il appelle ça "le vrai langage comme il vient" qu'il s'exclame à chaque fois. Fichu Black.

Bon, mais pour en revenir à nos moutons (ou ce que tu veux d'ailleurs), à cette époque quand j'ai levé les yeux sur le visage de Sirius Black pour la première fois, j'étais pas du tout comme aujourd'hui. D'abord, je parlais pas comme ça. J'étais plus du genre petit étudiant ampoulé et trop poli pour son propre bien. Je venais de finir ma première année dans une des nombreuses université de New-York, pas la plus prestigieuse, pas la plus mauvaise non plus. Moi tu vois, je suis Irlandais, mais vers mes cinq ans mes parents ont décidé de s'exiler aux États-Unis, appâtés par la toute puissance de cette grande moitié de continent. Sans quoi, j'aurais sûrement essayé d'entrer à Oxford. Mais bon, ma petite université New-yorkaise a bien dû faire l'affaire. Pour ce que j'y ai appris...

C'était l'été 1942, les États-Unis étaient entrés en guerre depuis un an. Pour une raison qu'on ignore encore, cette fameuse guerre là elle ne nous a jamais touchés. Peut-être qu'ils avaient déjà assez de monde, peut-être qu'ils avaient perdus les documents disant qu'on existait, qu'on était en quelque sorte une propriété de l'État (pour ce genre de choses en tout cas). Ou peut-être que c'est nous qui nous sommes trop perdus, et qu'ils ne se sont pas donné la peine de nous retrouver. On a quelques amis qui l'ont faite pourtant. Ils ne sont pas tous revenus. Enfin en tout cas, cet été de 42, moi petit étudiant en vacances, je n'avais pas grand chose à faire, alors j'errais dans les rues de New-York un recueil de poème de Keats à la main, ou peut-être _Guerre et Paix_ de Tolstoï, et quand je ne lisais pas je levais les yeux et je regardais les gens. Dans la rue, dans les restaurants, devant les cinémas, et de l'autre côté des millions de fenêtres de la rue dans laquelle je me trouvais.

C'était ce que je préférais, regarder à travers les fenêtres. Me prend pas pour un pervers, hein, il n'y a jamais rien eu de malsain là-dedans. Je n'ai jamais épié. Mais juste, regarder, regarder les gens vivre, regarder l'Amérique vivre. Ça me fait bien rire tout ça maintenant. Enfin non, ce que je veux dire c'est que j'aime toujours regarder, mais c'est ce que je pensais à l'époque qui était drôle. C'est bizarre parce que je crois que d'un certain côté j'ai toujours su que ce monde, celui qu'allait me faire découvrir Sirius Black par la suite, était bien réel et vivant, juste là à ma portée, mais que d'un autre côté j'étais trop lâche pour vivre tout ça moi-même quand je pouvais le lire assis confortablement dans un parc ou dans une bibliothèque.

Toujours est-il que j'étais là cet été 1942, et que j'errais en rêvant d'une vie sauvage. J'avais lu _Le Loup de Steppes_, et de manière générale pas mal d'œuvres de Hermann Hesse, j'avais aussi lu Jack London et Thoreau, un tas d'autres en fait mais c'était eux qui m'attiraient le plus à cette époque. Je rêvais de l'Amérique sauvage, tout en étant planté innocemment au milieu de ces connards de spéculateurs et d'actionnaires dont j'allai sûrement un jour faire partie à ce train là. Je devais avoir l'air sacrément perdu tiens, et c'est sûrement ce que Black a pensé quand il m'a demandé ça. « Tu vas quelque part petit ? ». C'est terrible de demander ça à un inconnu dans la rue. Surtout un petit étudiant propret comme moi (à croire qu'à l'époque déjà, je devais pas avoir l'air si propret que ça en fait), ça en ferait fuir plus d'un.

Donc, quand j'ai levé la tête pour apercevoir Black, ce que j'ai vu d'abord c'est sa voiture. Une bonne vieille Ford Anglia bleue (délavée il faut dire). Je me suis toujours demandé où il l'avait trouvée, elles étaient bien mais à l'époque il n'y en avait pas beaucoup à Amérique. C'était presque un clin d'œil tiens, qu'un gars m'aborde dans la rue dans une voiture anglaise. J'ai sûrement dut le regarder avec des yeux gros comme des balles de tennis, parce que je me rappelle qu'il a rigolé à ce moment là. Puis il a dit « Hé, t'as quel âge petit ? » Je dois t'avouer qu'au début, ça ne m'a pas trop plus sa manière de toujours m'appeler « petit ». Alors j'ai levé le menton fièrement, parce qu'un Irlandais-américain ne se laisse pas insulter si facilement. Ou peut-être juste parce que j'étais stupide. En tout cas, je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux et j'ai répondu : « Vingt ans. ». Et alors là, vous n'allez pas le croire, enfin si peut-être si vous avez déjà compris quel genre de personne est Sirius Black, mais ce corniaud là m'a rit au nez.

Il a haussé les sourcils puis il m'a dit : « C'est bon petit, pas la peine de mentir, on va rien t'interdire parc'que t'es pas majeur. Dis toujours, t'as quel âge ? ». À ce moment là, mes yeux ont dû encore plus s'élargir (si jamais c'était possible). Ce type était vraiment en train de me prendre pour un idiot. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air plus vieux que moi. Par la suite, j'apprenais que l'imbécile n'avait qu'un an de plus que moi. Un an, et c'était le roi du monde. Enfin je dois avouer que malgré tout, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait qu'un an de plus que moi, il avait bien raison de me traiter comme ça à l'époque. Un an en fait, ça ne voulait rien dire, on aurait mieux fait de compter en kilomètres. Et là j'aurais su, j'aurais su que mes vingt ans ne pouvait rien vouloir dire à Sirius Black. Enfin tout ce que je voyais à l'époque, c'est que j'étais là, moi Remus Lupin, étudiant dans une université new-yorkaise, vingt ans, en train de me faire insulter par un type dans une Ford Anglia pas loin du dernier soupir.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai haussé les sourcils et j'ai tourné les talons, comme un sale petit snobinard. À ce moment là, Black a dû comprendre qu'il m'avait vexé, parce que j'ai entendu une porte claquer derrière moi. Je me suis retourné et il était là, appuyé contre sa voiture, l'air presque soucieux. Il m'a regardé et il m'a dit : « Hé, vingt ans, tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? ». Puis à moi d'être ébahi et de secouer bêtement la tête de gauche à droite. « Alors monte ». Et à ce moment là, je dois avouer que je ne savais plus trop ce que je faisais ni qui j'étais. Tout ce que je savais c'est que ce type, Sirius Black, avait réussi à me surprendre. J'étais aussi un peu appréhensif, d'ailleurs Black à dû s'en apercevoir parce qu'il m'a juste sourit gentiment avant de rentrer dans sa voiture et de m'ouvrir l'autre porte. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'est passé par la tête à ce moment là, mais je suis monté dans sa foutue Ford Anglia. Sur mon siège, il y avait ce qui ressemblait à un manuscrit de livre pas terminé, une ébauche quoi. Il s'est tourné vers moi, il a sourit encore une fois puis il a dit « Tu peux mettre ça derrière tiens. C'est un truc d'un ami à moi, il prévoit d'écrire un livre, t'y crois toi ? Jack qu'il s'appelle, Jack Kerouac. C'est pas mauvais, il est un peu vaniteux, mais il s'débrouille pas mal avec ses mots. Y sait où y va. »

.

* * *

_Comme vous l'aurez compris, il ne faut pas vous attendre à retrouver l'univers enchanté de Harry Potter dans cette fiction. À vrai dire, elle serait plus pour des amateurs de Kerouac, même si j'espère malgré tout pouvoir satisfaire les fans de H.P. avec cette fiction. Je tiens à vous prévenir dès à présent qu'il y a des grandes chances pour que le titre change, car j'ai eu du mal à choisir et même encore je ne suis pas satisfaite de celui-ci. J'essaierai peut-être aussi d'offrir un résumé plus intéressant quand j'aurais un peu avancé cette fiction. J'aimerais bien écrire quelque chose d'assez long, mais je ne peux encore rien vous promettre. En attendant, si vous aimez, croyez-moi, des encouragements serons la meilleure façon d'avoir une suite. Non pas que je "vende" mon histoire, mais je pense avoir besoin de motivation, en tant que petite débutante. Dans l'espoir de pouvoir vous faire voyager._


	2. Première Partie : Chapitre 2

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous. N'ayant pas penser à le faire sur le premier chapitre, je tiens à préciser que bien évidemment, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black ne sont pas mes créations mais celles de J.K. Rowling. Je tiens à rappeler aussi que mon écriture est fortement inspirée par Kerouac. Ceci étant dit, vous aurez sûrement remarqué que le premier chapitre se faisait sous la narration de Remus, celui-ci cependant est narré par Sirius, ne soyez pas surpris. J'ai aussi terriblement conscience que mes chapitres sont ridiculement courts, et je m'en excuse. Je ne sais pas encore réellement où va cette histoire (quelque part j'espère en tout cas!). Si jamais vous avez déjà lu le premier chapitre et revenez pour lire celui-ci, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et vous donnera envie de continuer, si vous découvrez juste cette fiction, j'espère tout autant que ces deux chapitres vous plaisent. Encore une fois, le meilleur moyen de savoir, c'est que vous me le disiez, toutes remarques sont les bienvenues. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Première partie : Chapitre 2**

.

_P.O.V. : Sirius_

.

« Tu vas quelque part petit? »

C'était l'été 42, et je venais de lever les yeux sur un gamin de quoi.. dix-huit ans max ? J'étais assis tranquillement dans ma voiture (une Ford Anglia mon pote, une Ford Anglia bleue) à ne rien faire, je regardais les passants en somnolant à moitié. J'avais commencé le livre d'un ami, enfin, juste son ébauche. Le début était assez prometteur d'ailleurs, ça ressemblait bien à du Jacky tout craché. Ouais, Jack, Jack Kerouac. T'en as peut-être entendu parlé ? En tout cas, malgré le début prometteur, j'avais décidé de remettre ma lecture à plus tard. D'ailleurs c'est pas comme si j'étais pressé. Alors comme je te dis j'étais là, dans ma voiture, tu te demandes peut-être pourquoi j'avais une Ford Anglia à cette époque en Amérique. J'imagine que c'est juste des restes de mon orgueil anglais. Enfin en réalité, je ne suis pas vraiment anglais, moi je suis né en Amérique, la grande, la seule, l'unique pute intercontinentale (ou internationale un truc du genre) où tu te fais baisé tous les jours.

Même si je ne suis pas persuadé que les choses se passent mieux en Angleterre. Surtout pas à l'époque, puisque les Allemands faisaient littéralement pleuvoir leurs foutus bombes sur l'île sacrée. Donc comme je te disais il y a un instant, moi je suis né en Amérique, mais ça change rien au fait que je descend d'une sacrée lignée de Brits et qu'on m'a élevé comme un bon petit anglais. T'imagines bien qu'on se payait toujours ma tête à l'époque. Bon mais, je te fais attendre là. Pour la troisième fois, ou la quatrième peut-être, je vais te le dire, j'étais dans ma voiture et puis je l'ai aperçu. En soit il n'avait rien de particulier, juste un étudiant de plus, complètement paumé dans cette foutue grande ville. Mais il a quand même attiré mon attention, parce que bon sang, ce petit me faisait penser à moi quelques années plus tôt.

Laisses-moi être bien clair, des étudiants comme lui j'en vois tous les jours. D'ailleurs, physiquement il n'aurait pas pu moins me ressembler. Il était grand et mince, presque dégingandé, la peau trop pâle pour être vraiment Américain et des cheveux de la couleur la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais vue. Faute de meilleurs adjectifs, on a fini par décider (plus tard bien sûr) qu'il avait les cheveux fauve. Ça aurait presque pu être une fourrure. Tiens, quand tu m'entends dire ça, tu me trouves sûrement idiot, mais c'est pas grave. Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que ce petit là, me ressemblait pas du tout. Et pourtant. Pourtant si je l'ai appelé, c'est qu'il avait cette chose. Cet _air_ je devrais dire. Celui que j'ai toujours cherché, et que je cherche toujours sur la face des gens.

Il avait l'air du type perdu, celui qui est pas à sa place, tu vois ? Non ? C'est le genre de type, que quand tu vois, même si tu vois le petit étudiant new-yorkais banal, t'as peur parce que derrière tu vois autre chose, comme un cri, comme un appel à l'exaltation, à la vie, la vie sauvage. Moi cet air je le recherche, parce que c'est celui qu'ont les personnes intéressantes. Et voilà que comme par hasard, ce petit là vient s'échouer sur mon chemin. Tu dois être d'accord avec moi quand j'te dis que franchement, je pouvais pas faire autre chose que dire : « Tu vas quelque part petit? ». Puis à ce moment là, il a levé la tête. Quelque part, j'ai pensé que quand même, pour un gamin de dix-huit ans max, il était assez grand. Puis j'ai croisé son regard.

Je sais pas trop ce qu'il a pensé à ce moment là, je crois qu'il était juste sincèrement surpris qu'on lui parle. Je crois qu'il était dans un autre monde et que je l'avais dérangé. En tout cas, il m'a regardé avec des yeux plus grands que des enjoliveurs, et du coup ça m'a fait rire. Même si il était grand (en taille je veux dire), il avait un regard trop innocent pour avoir plus de dix-sept ans. Ce que je me suis dit, c'est que malgré tout, il en avait sûrement dix-huit, mais qu'il avait peut-être grandi à la campagne, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ou dans une famille catholique. Mais bon, la réalité c'est que le meilleur moyen de savoir c'était de demander. Du coup j'ai dit : « Hé, t'as quel âge petit ? ».

À ce moment là, crois-le ou non, mais le petit fronce les sourcils, puis il lève le menton, me regarde droit dans les yeux d'un air défiant et me réponds : « Vingt ans. ». Paf, comme ça. Alors j'ai rigolé, parce que je trouvais sincèrement que ce gamin était drôle. Puis je l'ai testé, j'ai dit : « C'est bon petit, pas la peine de mentir, on va rien t'interdire parc'que t'es pas majeur. Dis toujours, t'as quel âge ? ». Et là, t'as le droit de pas me croire, parce que même moi sur le moment je ne l'ai pas cru, mais ses yeux se sont encore plus élargis. Puis il a haussé les sourcils, l'air vexé, il a presque pincé des lèvres c'était assez drôle à voir. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne les talons et qu'il commence à partir. Je dois avouer que je me suis maudit intérieurement à ce moment là. Quoi, il fallait que je fasse semblant de croire que ce gosse avait vingt ans pour passer une soirée avec lui ? Si c'était que ça, je voulais bien faire le sacrifice. Pour plus d'emphase, je suis sorti de ma voiture. J'ai un peu claqué la porte, je savais qu'il se retournerait.

Maintenant que j'avais de nouveau son attention, il fallait la jouer fine. Je lui ai sourit et j'ai dit : « Hé, vingt ans, tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? ». Et là il a fait une tête tellement drôle qu'il m'a fallu toute la concentration du monde pour me retenir de rire. Pendant quelques précieuses secondes, j'ai même cru qu'il allait pondre un œuf. Ou ce genre de truc extraordinaire. Finalement il a fait signe que non, alors je lui ai dit de monter. J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire qu'à ces simples mots il s'est rué dans ma voiture et qu'on était parti pour une nuit de folie, mais ce ne serait pas vrai, et s'il y a bien une chose que je ne suis pas, c'est un menteur. En réalité, il a hésité pendant un moment, mais je savais qu'il finirait par venir parce que j'avais vu _l'air _sur son visage. Je crois qu'il avait un peu peur, et que encore une fois, il était sacrément surpris, et je dois bien lui accorder ça, c'était des réactions plutôt normales.

Comme je te le dis, il a fini par monter. J'avais oublié qu'il y avait le livre de Jack sur le siège passager. Sans plus de cérémonie, je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait bien le jeter à l'arrière. Désolé Jacky, mais une soirée palpitante m'attendait. D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas qu'il m'en veuille. Plus tard dans la soirée, quand j'ai appris qu'il s'appelait Remus Lupin, j'ai encore rit. Très sincèrement, vous avez déjà entendu un nom aussi drôle que Remus Lupin ? Ça semblait presque irréel, enfin ça, c'est une autre histoire.


	3. Première Partie : Chapitre 3

**Première partie : Chapitre 3**

.

_P.O.V. : Remus_

.

Cette nuit là, je suis tombé métaphoriquement amoureux de Sirius Black pour la première fois. De Sirius Black et de son univers. Au final, on n'a pas fait grand chose. On a refait le monde. On a traîné à droite à gauche, il voulait m'emmener en boîte de jazz mais manque de pot, cette nuit là, on en a trouvé aucune qui soit ouverte dans les environs. Enfin au final, c'était pas si grave, ça nous laissait plus de temps pour parler. Parce qu'on ne parle pas en écoutant du jazz, ça c'est une sacro-sainte lois de Maraudeurs. Maraudeurs ? Ouais, c'est ce qui devint plus tard le nom de notre petite bande, on a bien pensé à tout simplement s'appeler « vagabonds » parce que c'était franchement ce qu'il y avait de plus réaliste, mais c'était déjà pris et au final, pas assez évocateur. Enfin Black et moi, on avait quand même un petit surnom à nous (qu'on s'est trouvé durant cet été d'ailleurs). Je lui avais fait lire Le Loup de Steppes de Hermann Hesse, après quoi on a décidé que la seule chose dont on pouvait nous traiter c'était de Loups Sauvages. Black et Lupin, les Loups Sauvages, et comme ça, ça a presque l'air stupide, mais on n'a jamais été aussi sérieux, ni aussi proche d'une vraie définition de notre condition.

Enfin ce soir là on n'était pas encore ni des Maraudeurs, ni des Loups Sauvages. Ce soir là, on a pas trop bu (pour voir ce qu'on allait étancher par la suite cet été là), mais on a vraiment beaucoup parlé. On était dans sa voiture, on avait déjà remonté quelques rues quand il s'est retourné vers moi en souriant, je dois t'avouer que moi à ce moment là je quittais pas la route des yeux, et intérieurement je me maudissais d'être monté dans cette voiture en me disant que ce type était fou. Bon, en tout cas, c'est à ce moment là comme je te dis, qu'il s'est tourné vers moi en souriant puis il m'a tendu la main (il était en train de conduire bon sang, et il n'avait qu'une main sur le volant et ne regardait pas la route) et il m'a dit : « Moi c'est Sirius, Sirius Black. ». Quand je lui ai dit mon nom ensuite, il a ri encore une fois, comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle du monde. Je dois t'avouer qu'à ce moment là, j'avais qu'une envie, c'était sortir de sa foutue Ford Anglia bleue pourrie. Moi je m'étais pas moqué de son nom qu'était pas plus malin que le mien.

De toute façon, il a passé toute la soirée à m'appeler « vingt ans » comme si c'était une blague particulièrement drôle entre nous deux. Je veux dire, même après, quand on a commencé à avoir une conversation plus sérieuse et à parler de nos idées, de nos auteurs préférés, il a continué à m'appeler « vingt ans » ce saligot là. Du coup je l'ai appelé « Anglia », il le méritait bien. De toute façon, ça aussi ça avait l'air de le faire bien rire. Je crois qu'après ça, on a bien continué pendant une semaine avec ces deux surnoms idiots, et même encore des fois aujourd'hui quand il m'énerve je l'appelle Anglia (même si ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a plus cette voiture). À la fin de la soirée je ne savais pas grand chose de plus de Sirius Black, mais la chose la plus importante que j'avais apprise à mes yeux c'était que c'était un enfant du voyage et que pour lui le voyage avait commencé comme moi, c'est-à-dire dans des livres.

Ce que j'ai vite compris aussi, c'est que cette soirée là avec Sirius n'était qu'un prélude, un avant goût. Tu sais, un peu comme le prologue d'un livre, ou l'odeur d'une boulangerie, une invitation quoi. Bien sûr c'était à moi de choisir, mais il était clair que Black n'avait pas l'intention de rester là-dessus et qu'il n'attendait qu'un hochement de tête pour m'embarquer dans sa folie. Je crois pas avoir une seule seconde envisagé de lui dire non. Pour que tu comprennes mieux, et que tu penses pas que je suis juste un faible d'esprit, je vais t'expliquer un peu qui est Sirius Black. La première chose à dire il me semble, c'est que Sirius Black est beau. Tu peux demander à n'importe qui le connaissant, ça a jamais été un jugement personnel, juste un fait. Sirius Black est même tellement beau que souvent les gens ressentent l'envie de le frapper quand ils le voient, juste pour l'abîmer un peu, tu vois ? D'ailleurs beaucoup l'ont fait, dont moi. Je me rappellerais toujours la première fois que j'ai envoyé moins poing valser dans la jolie petite frimousse de Sirius Black. Enfin Sirius Black n'est pas juste beau parce qu'il a un physique plaisant, sinon on ne serait pas tous d'accord sur ce point, mais il a ces lèvres, tu sais, ce genre des lèvres qui te disent « viens, suis-moi » sans que tu puisses résister. Enfin ses lèvres ou son sourire, je n'ai jamais vraiment su. Quelque chose de franc en tout cas.

Sirius Black a eu un impact tellement drastique sur ma vie, que quand j'essaie d'imaginer où je pourrais être et ce que je ferais aujourd'hui si je ne l'avais jamais rencontré, j'y arrive tout simplement pas. Dingue non ? Enfin tout ça pour dire qu'il y a eu cette nuit là mais qu'en réalité elle n'est pas vraiment importante, parce que c'est comme si elle s'était prolongée tout l'été. J'avais rien de mieux à faire, et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'avais jamais réellement songé à refuser la compagnie de Black, c'est comme ça que j'ai fini par le retrouver le soir d'après, et tous les soirs qui ont suivi cet été 1942. Jusqu'ici, je n'ai encore jamais regretté ce choix là, et je pense pas que ça m'arrivera un jour. Sirius Black est pas un type égoïste, et très rapidement il m'a présenté à ses meilleurs amis, qui sont aussi devenu les miens au court de ce fameux été là. James Potter et Peter Pettigrew. Je dois avouer que comme tout le monde, j'ai préféré James dès le début. Ce pas la faute de Pettigrew, ni celle de Potter pardi, mais c'est juste que Potter est comme ça, il suscite l'amour. T'as le droit de pas me croire et pourtant c'est vrai, tout le monde aime Potter, c'est magnétique. Pettigrew, le pauvre avait un nom ingrat qui malheureusement lui rendait justice. Mais c'était un type bien, pas le même genre de « type bien » que Black, mais un type bien quand même. Un type marrant, je me suis jamais ennuyé avec lui, avec aucun d'eux à vrai dire.

Potter sortait avec une jolie rouquine du nom de Lily Evans. D'après Sirius, James lui avait fait la cour un sacré bout de temps avant qu'elle n'accepte de se mettre avec lui. Il adore raconter ce genre d'histoires Sirius, c'est comme quand il raconte à tout le monde le jour où mon pantalon s'est déchiré au mauvais endroit et où j'ai du me trimbaler les fesses à l'air toute une après midi, récoltant un nom incalculable de regards réprobateurs et de sifflements. Chacun avait son avis sur la question apparemment. Enfin ce que je cherche à dire c'est que Sirius Black raconte ce genre d'histoires sans la moindre gène à tel point que quand tu l'écoutes raconter le moment le plus honteux de ta misérable vie, tu peux pas t'empêcher de rire avec les autres, parce qu'il a presque l'air de dire : « Hé regardes, on s'en fout, c'est pas grave. ». Et bien sûr, il a raison.

Quand j'ai rencontré Lily Evans pour la première fois, j'avais déjà passé une bonne semaine en compagnie de ces trois crapules, et vraiment la première chose que j'ai pensé c'est qu'elle était soit folle, soit courageuse. C'était pas facile d'être officiellement la petite-amie de James Potter, d'ailleurs à l'époque personne ne faisait vraiment ça, avoir _une_ petite-amie. C'était presque trop romantique pour nous qui avions plus souvent des petites-amies. Enfin pas moi à l'époque, mais Black très certainement. En tout cas, cette fille Lily, elle avait du courage, parce qu'un type comme James, que tout le monde aimait, il fallait savoir le garder à ses côtés. Même si en réalité, je ne pense pas que James ait jamais regardé ailleurs que dans la direction de Lily, il était complètement mordu. Au final, leur histoire est assez tragique, mais je te raconterai ça plus tard. Si je te racontais ça tout de suite, tu comprendrais pas.

Au fait, je te parlais des Maraudeurs un peu plus hauts, ben c'était ça : James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black et moi, Remus Lupin. Une belle bande de bras cassés. En réalité, ce fameux surnoms avait deux causes, la première, la plus évidente, c'est que nous étions des petits emmerdeurs qui adoraient se payer la gueule du monde. Jamais méchamment, que ce soit bien clair, mais il ne fallait vraiment rien de plus pour nous divertir qu'un commentaire désopilant lancé par l'un de nous. La deuxième raison, à la fois stupide et pratique, c'est que nous ne payions jamais nos trajets de métro, ce qui faisaient de nous des personnes profondément malhonnêtes. Lily disait toujours en rigolant que Dieu nous punirait un jour, elle avait peut-être raison. Puis si Dieu ne nous punissait pas, on pouvait toujours compter sur notre douce mère _Société _pour le faire.

Résumer cet été là en quelques mots donnerait sûrement un truc de ce goût là : intense, jazz, vie nocturne, jeunesse (folie et stupidité étant inclus dans ce statut), trépidant, exaltant, alcool (bien sûr), poésie, poudre aux yeux. Et une tendance à vivre la réalité comme un rêve. Et au risque de paraître mièvre ou outrageusement cliché, c'est aussi l'été qui a changé ma vie. Ou plutôt qui m'a permis de vivre ma vie.

.

* * *

_Un nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère vous plaît. Je ne sais pas encore réellement comment je vais continuer cette fiction (par exemple si je vais continuer d'alterner les points de vue). En tout cas, ces trois premiers chapitres ne sont qu'un début, un genre de première partie si vous voulez, qui sert plus ou moins de présentation, de mise en ambiance. Et euh.. pitié, donnez moi un avis? C'est terriblement frustrant de voire que des gens lisent mais.. ne disent rien. En plus, j'aime le contact avec mes lecteurs donc.. double frustration. C'est mauvais pour moi. Sauvez-mooooooi._


	4. Première Partie : Chapitre 4

**Première partie**** : Chapitre 4**

.

_P.O.V. : Sirius_

.

Cet été-là a été absolument fou, et un des plus heureux qu'on ait passé. Ça a été l'été des Maraudeurs, et crois-moi, en se trouvait terriblement malins avec notre petite bande et notre petit surnom, aussi idiot l'un que l'autre. C'est le seul été qu'on a passé tous les quatre, parce qu'après avec la mobilisation de plus en plus importante à cause de la guerre et toute cette merde, on s'est presque jamais revu. Mais cet été là, on était les rois du monde, crois-moi. Les rois du monde et de tout ce qui pouvait compter pour un jeune vagabond de vingt ans en ce milieu de XXème siècle. D'ailleurs c'est bien comme ça qu'on s'est tous retrouvé, dans le vagabondage. J'étais le plus ancien, parce que ça faisait un an que j'avais quitté ma famille. J'ai rencontré James Potter peu après, ensuite est venu Peter Pettigrew et pour le finir, le grand, le seul, l'unique : Remus Lupin.

Le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est qu'on était tous des fils de bonne famille. James était l'éminent descendant d'une famille fondatrice de l'Amérique ou une connerie de ce genre, et je crois qu'en réalité, il voulait juste s'amuser un peu et échapper à une responsabilité et un passé trop lourd qui allaient de paire avec son nom de famille. C'est comme ça que je l'ai trouvé par hasard sur la route. James a toujours été quelqu'un de simple, un peu trop grande gueule si tu veux mon avis, mais simple et c'est pour ça qu'il a fui sa famille. Il les aimait, mais il était juste pas fait pour cette vie là. On s'est vite entendu mais de toute façon c'était impossible de pas s'entendre avec James, c'est un type que tout le monde aime, me demande pas pourquoi. En tout cas il m'a suivi jusqu'à New-York où on a trouvé une piaule pour deux, et où on a continué à vagabonder. Un soir, dans une boite de jazz, on est tombés sur Peter, comme tu t'en doutes, avec un nom pareil, on pouvait pas le laisser partir. Pettigrew, il s'appelait Pettigrew et il portait bien son nom. Je dois admettre une chose, c'est que j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec un visage aussi sympathique que Peter. Enfin Peter lui venait d'une grande famille de fermiers du Kansas où on vous élevait presque aussi strictement que dans une famille d'aristo, qui l'avaient envoyés ici pour qu'il fasse des études. Il n'a jamais su à quoi ressemblait son université parce qu'il a préféré nous suivre aussi, d'ailleurs il n'était pas fait pour les études.

En tout cas c'est à ce moment là que notre petite bande a commencé à vraiment se former. Puis Remus est arrivé l'été quarante-deux, et ça a été l'apothéose. C'est vraiment dommage qu'on ait passé aussi peu de temps ensemble tous les quatre, parce qu'on était fait pour être ensemble, c'était presque fusionnel. Oui, là tu te dis sûrement que je connais rien à la fusion ou aux atomes ou ce genre de stupidités, mais c'était une image li-tté-raire, hé l'idiot ! T'es sûrement curieux de savoir d'où je sortais, moi, le corrupteur des fils de bonne famille ? D'ailleurs, je ne les ai pas corrompu. Enfin, moi, comme je te l'ai dit, je venais d'une sacrée lignée de Brits, ce que j'ai omis, c'est que c'était pas n'importe quelle famille de Brits ma foi puisque mon père était un foutu Lord, du genre qui dîne avec roi d'Angleterre. Je suis le seul de nous quatre à vraiment avoir quitté sa famille par rébellion. James était parti pour tenter de voir s'il n'y avait pas mieux ailleurs, Peter était parti parce qu'il était un peu lâche et paresseux, et Remus était tout simplement appelé à faire de plus grandes choses, c'était dans son sang, dans son âme. Moi je détestais ma famille et leurs idéaux stupides et quand je suis parti en les insultants, ma mère s'est évanouie, de honte, parce que la triste vérité c'est qu'elle ne m'a jamais aimé. Peut-être que si ils étaient restés en Angleterre, ça ne serait jamais arrivé, mais j'avais goûté à l'Amérique, et j'avais bien l'intention d'en profiter autant que je le pouvais.

Enfin au final, tout ça nous mène à Remus qui était lui aussi un fils de bonne famille. Il avait été élevé dans une campagne Irlandaise, au bord de la mer et au milieu des moutons, puis ses parents, parce qu'ils étaient assez pauvres, avaient voulu tenter leur chance en Amérique. Je crois que de nous quatre, c'est lui qui était issue de la famille la plus honnête. J'ai rencontré ses parents plusieurs fois, d'ailleurs c'est le seul de la bande à nous avoir jamais fait rencontrer ses parents, et j'ai bien failli tomber amoureux de sa mère tellement elle était douce. En tout cas, Mr. Lupin était un sacré veinard. C'est en rencontrant ses parents, que j'ai compris ce qui avait crée Remus, parce qu'il était l'exact résultat de cette intrigante équation qu'étaient Mr et Mme Lupin ; elle était douce comme un agneau, et lui solide comme un roc. Le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est que Mr Lupin était le descendant d'un baron français. Je te laisse imaginer à quoi on ressemblait tous les quatre, la fine équipe.

Enfin assez de présentations, comme je te dis, cet été-là, a été spectaculaire. On a enchaîné boîte de jazz sur boîte de jazz, et donné un sacré coup aux stocks d'alcool de la ville. On avait une sacrée ardoise dans plusieurs bars, mais avec des noms de famille comme Potter ou Black, c'était pas important, les gens savaient qu'on avait de l'argent. Je me demande si ma famille a jamais payé ces foutues ardoises. Je ne pense pas, de toute façon, ils m'ont déshérité alors ils doivent estimer qu'ils n'ont rien à faire avec moi et encore moins avec mes ardoises. Les Potter par contre ont sûrement dû payer celles de leur fils, parce que c'était des gens honnêtes, mais je les ai rencontrés qu'après la guerre. Jamais quatre garçons dans la fleur de l'âge n'ont autant profité de tout ce qui s'offraient à eux, enfin, c'est ce qu'on a pensé à ce moment là. Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'en quarante-deux, malgré ces foutus protestants, il y avait de l'alcool plus qu'on ne pouvait en boire et que les filles étaient belles et qu'elles savaient aimer les hommes librement et que l'excès était un mot qui n'existait pas. On avait même une fleur au sein du groupe, qui s'appelait Lily Evans. C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? Une jolie fleur rousse au jazz endiablé que Potter avait finalement réussi à cueillir. Quatre vagabonds et une maman, que demander de plus ? On avait même Peter Pan, parce que Peter avait une tête d'enfant, encore pire que Remus.

Oui cet été a été complètement fou, mais la vraie raison, plus que l'alcool, le jazz, la jeunesse, les jolies filles et la guerre qui nous menaçait, c'était Remus Lupin. Parce que Remus me stimulait plus que quiconque ne l'a jamais fait. En lui je voyais un océan de possibles, bon sang mes cours de littérature anglaise remontent, écoutes-moi parler. Remus Lupin a allumé une flamme en moi cet été là, parce que quand je l'ai vu, j'ai su, j'ai lu dans son regard que je pourrai tout faire avec lui, tout. Parce qu'en lui brûlait cette espèce de folie créatrice, de premier instinct, un truc presque animal, sauvage. C'est à la fin de cet été que j'ai compris que moi, Sirius Black, j'avais trouvé ma muse du vagabondage. Mais en réalité, toute cette histoire commence réellement à partir du moment où j'ai regardé Remus droit dans les yeux et lui ai dit : « Allez, pars avec moi. »

.

* * *

_Voici donc -sous vos yeux ébahis- mon quatrième chapitre, toujours aussi court je m'en excuse. Ce chapitre marque aussi la fin de la première partie, c'est-à-dire la fin de la "rencontre" entre Sirius et Remus. L'été raconté est leur genèse, l'établissement du premier contact avant la fusion si j'ose dire. Il ne sera à partir de maintenant plus question de Maraudeurs (désolée mesdames), mais plus principalement de Remus et Sirius. Je dois cependant reconnaître que je commence à réellement douter de ma capacité à mener cette histoire de la meilleur manière possible. Qui vivra verra._


End file.
